Control applications, such as electric motor control applications, utilize control circuitry that includes robust control feature sets. Various integrated control circuits are available which incorporate extensive control feature sets in a small, inexpensive package for driving a load, such as an electric motor. The power output specifications for these ICs are typically limited in order to maintain the small and inexpensive package while providing the extensive control feature set. For control applications with power usage which exceeds the power output specifications of these ICs, the small and inexpensive IC is typically replaced with a control circuit built from discrete components, which may significantly increase the size and cost of the control circuit.